This disclosure relates generally to displays and, more particularly, to display systems and methods for displaying images on multi-layer displays.
Multi-layer displays have been developed to display objects with a realistic perception of depth. Multi-layered display (MLD) systems are becoming popular for many applications such as for vehicle dashboards, gaming machines, handheld devices and the like. MLD systems can be configured to display images of scenes so that depth can be represented by distributing objects to be displayed on to the separate display panels of the MLD. Example MLD systems are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/359,732 filed on Nov. 23, 2016, the contents of which is incorporated herein in its entirety.
The effect of temperature and air pressure upon the space between any two layers of an MLD can affect the construction, quality and/or operation of the display. Therefore techniques are needed for reducing the effect of temperature and air pressure on MLDs.